Sick Date
by SnowHusky20
Summary: a cute oneshot of Temari sneezing


The alarm clock shook with the force of the ring.

"Ung." Temari groaned. She turned in her bed to turn the clock off when a barrage of sneezes came her way.

"Achu!" She sneezed cutely. She blushed.

'Shit, I must look like Hinata..better not let anyone see that' She thought as she protected her pride.

"Bzz. Bzz." Her phone went.

"Aghhhh."

Achu!

"Gahhhhhh."

She shut off her alarm clock and picked up her iphone.

From: Shikamaru

'Hey, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock for the date. K?'

"Shoot, I forgot." She groaned.

"Damnit, he was looking forward to this. Gah, I can't call this off."

To:Shikamaru

'Sounds good, cya later'

"Achu!" She sneezed.

"Why me?" She sighed and got up to get ready. It went something like this.

Breakfast

'Achu'

Brush Teeth

'Achu'

Change Clothes

'Achu'

Get Ready

'Achu'

Temari sighed. Then sneezed. The clock read 7:50 am.

"Of all the days I had to be sick." She sighed as she took some pills.

"That'll do for now." She said as she heard the doorbell ring.

She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey."

"You're early." She said looking at the clock, which read 7:59.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked smirking.

"How so?" She said, smirking back.

"You get to see me longer."

"Lazyass."

"Troublesome woman."

"Let's go" Temari said and walked out the door with Shikamaru.

They chatted about random things that couples chat about. (Jk I was just too lazy to write what they talk about, just imagine something)

They walked down the streets of Konoha, and saw Chouji and Karui leaving the grocery store.

"Hey, Chouji!" Shikamaru called out.

Temari waved to Karui. They smirked at each other.

"What's shakin, Karui? You havin a good time with Chouji?" Temari said, grinning at the two of them.

"Temari, you joker! I would say the same for you two." Karui said grinning back and pointing at Shikamaru.

Temari felt a sneeze coming on and she bit her tongue.

Karui stared at Temari's weird face.

"Hey, you okay?" Karui said concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Temari said smiling weakly after she held in her sneeze.

"Uh, sure..." Karui said before returning to Chouji.

"Hey, Shika, don't you think Temari looks kinda outta it?" Chouji asked.

"Mm, maybe, in what way?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like she's hiding something." Chouji said slowly.

"Like?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with you anymore..." Chouji whispered.

Shikamaru's heart stopped for a minute.

"W-what, why would you think that?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji just shrugged and grabbed his 6th bag of chips that morning. Shikamaru sweated, then said bye to Chouji and Karui with Temari.

They ate ramen at Ichiraku and met Naruto and Hinata there.

"Hei! Fikamafu! Temafi! Sif wif usf! (Hey! Shikamaru! Temari! Sit with us!" Naruto called out while eating ramen.

Temari shook her head, smiling, and Shikamaru smiled and walked over to them.

"H-hello, Shikamaru, T-Temari" Hinata said shyly and smiling.

"Hey, Hinata!" Temari said, smiling as she sat next to her.

"'Sup, Naruto." Shikamaru said, sitting next to Naruto.

"Everything is great! How are things with, you know, herrrrrr" Naruto said grinning at Shikamaru.

"Fine, Naruto, fine. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Fufufufu" Naruto laughed.

"Mghh." Temari made a noise as she held the bottom half of her face.

"A-are you alright Temari?" Hinata asked, worried.

Temari held her nose and nodded as her sneezes got stronger.

"Yeah, I'm okay Hinata. Thanks for asking." Temari smiled after she got over her sneeze attack.

Shikamaru looked at her and frowned.

After they departed Shikamaru decided to test Chouji's theory. He grabbed her by the waist and leaned in to kiss her.

Temari panicked and used her hands to push his face away

Shikamaru's heart broke.

'I wish, Shika, but I don't wanna get you sick.' Temari thought sadly.

"Not today, Shika" she said and released herself from his grasp, leaving behind a very sad Shikamaru.

After that they wandered around the shops in Konoha. Ino and Sai were walking around shopping for random things that Ino wanted, such as make up, clothes, more make up, probably more clothes, then jewelry. Ino's face lit up when she saw Temari and Shikamaru.

"TEMARIIIIII!" Ino screamed as she ran over to the two of them dragging Sai along.

Temari made that 'oh-no-it's-her' face. Shikamaru sighed and smiled.

"Hey hey hey, wassup guys!" Ino said excitedly.

"Not much, what about you?" Shikamaru said politely.

"Oh, just shopping with Sai." She said, smiling and pointing to Sai.

"Cool." Temari said emotionlessly.

Suddenly, Tenten and Neji came over, making Temari make the 'Tenten-save-me' face.

"Hey, peeps!" Tenten said smiling.

"Hello, everyone." Neji said.

"Tenten!" Temari said, half-smirking and half-relived.

"Hey, Temari, Ino!" Tenten said.

"Hey, Tenten!" Ino said excitedly

Tenten made the 'I-feel-ya-bruh' face.

The girls broke into a small group and so did the guys.

"I'm so glad you two are together! It took you long enough!" Ino said.

"Hah, Temari is slow on love stuff, she's too mean." Tenten laughed.

Temari smirked, then felt a sneeze come on. This one was powerful. Her face scrunched up.

"Hey, uh, Temari, are you okay?" Tenten asked.

Temari bit her tongue.

"You look kinda..." Ino said.

Temari couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Achu!" She sneezed cutely.

Tenten and Ino had a 'omfg-that-was-so-sudden-but-so-fucking-cute' face on.

Temari looked up slowly, and blushed violently when she saw their faces.

"ALLERGIES!" Temari said quickly, blushing even harder.

"You." Tenten said.

"Have." Ino said.

"The." Tenten added on.

"Cutest."

"Sneeze."

"EVER!" They both said, extremely excited.

Shikamaru looked over quickly, but didn't notice anything.

"Ughhh, you guys." Temari sniffed.

"Does Shikamaru know this?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. No way. Absolutely not." Temari said slowly.

"He would obsess over you!" Tenten squealed.

"Uh, no thanks" Temari said, sighing.

"Hey, Shika! Come here!" Ino said motioning for him to come over.

"What is it, this is troublesome." He said, yawning.

"Wait for it." Tenten said.

Temari groaned, then felt a sneeze coming on again.

Her face scrunched up again and she covered her face with her hands. Her face started to get pink with the effort.

"Uh, what did you want to show me?" Shikamaru said, annoyed, while looking at Temari's face, worried.

"Wait!" They both screamed at him.

Temari felt the sneeze go away and she sighed in relief.

"Ha, not today girls." Temari smirked.

"Dammit!" Both girls said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll see later." They said grinning.

"Tenten, we must go." Neji called.

"Us too. Ino, let's go" Sai said.

"See ya later Temari! Have fun!" They both said and left.

Shikamaru was bewildered and Temari was smirking in victory.

"Mind explaining?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." Temari said grinning.

"Fine, let's go." He said in defeat.

They walked around until it was a little after than lunch time. And they had eaten at Yakiniku. Temari started to feel a faint and dizzy. They met Sakura and Sasuke standing near the academy.

"Hey, Sasuke. Sakura" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, guys." Temari said.

"Hey, Temari! Shikamaru! Wassup?" Sakura said happily.

"Not much, you?" Temari said.

"We're good!" Sakura said.

*Sasuke in emo corner*

"Cool." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Do'ya wanna get some dango?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, Sakura, That'd be nice." Temari said smiling.

They all walked to the dango shop and ate.

Once Temari took a bite, and she felt immediately nauseous.

Sakura looked over and saw Temari holding her mouth.

"Hey Temari, your chakra is kinda funny-" Sakura started, and Shikamaru looked over.

Suddenly, Temari fell off her seat and fainted on the floor.

"Omg, Temari!" Sakura leapt into action. Shikamaru ran over to Temari and held her up. Sakura started to use her medical ninjutsu on her.

"Oh, wow." Sakura said calmly.

"What it is?" Shikamaru said anxiously.

"She has a high fever, I'm surprised she didn't faint before" Sakura explained.

Temari slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blurry scene of Sakura and Shikamaru over her. She didn't see Sasuke because he was in his emo corner. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

She woke up next in Shikamaru's apartment. In his bed. She half smelled a nice scent of her favorite soup. A few minutes later Shikamaru came over holding a bowl of soup.

"Shikamaru, what happened?" Temari asked sleepily.

"You fainted, you have a high fever" he said holding out the bowl for her to take

'And that's probably why you didn't want to kiss me earlier.' He thought smiling to himself. 'Thank god. I don't think I could stand it if we broke up.'

She took a sip of the soup then,'slurped down the whole thing. He brought the bowl to the sink and came back.

He took her temperature, which was still unnaturally high. He went to get a warm wet towel. When he came back...

"Achu!" Temari couldn't hold it back, and she blushed violently.

Shikamaru just stood there with a 'that-was-so-fucking-cute' face on, he almost dropped the towel.

Temari blushed even harder at his face.

"S-stop staring!" She said, extremely embarrassed.

He smirked and walked over to her.

"That was too cute." He said taking her hand.

"N-no, stop it! You'll get sick!" She said blushing.

He kissed her on the lips while he smiled. He pulled away and

"Achu!" She sneezed

"It won't kill me." Shikamaru smirked and placed the warm towel on her forehead.

"But..."

"Just get some rest, ok?" Shikamaru said and smiled.

"Ok." Temari said as she started to fall asleep.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he watched her sleep

'I wanna sleep too' he thought

The End


End file.
